


EL DEBER DEL ESCUDO

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno es el escudo de los cuatro dragones, y como tal tiene que cumplir su deber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL DEBER DEL ESCUDO

-Alteza Yona – la llamó uno de sus soldados, entrando apresuradamente por la puerta de la sala de reuniones -. El Imperio Kai nos ataca – la informó jadeando en busca de aire.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué justo ahora? – se preguntó Yona alterada.

-Está claro que han querido aprovechar la oportunidad que se les ha presentado mientras nosotros estamos ocupados luchando contra Sei – razonó Yun, que estaba meditabundo a su lado, sopesando sus opciones y tratando de mantener la calma.

Los distintos consejeros que estaban en la sala de reuniones comenzaron a discutir alterados sobre las distintas alternativas, que no eran muchas. El ataque les había pillado totalmente desprevenidos. Bastante tenían con estar en guerra contra un reino vecino como para estar contra dos.

-Las defensas que tenemos establecidas en la frontera no aguantarán mucho – razonó Yona, estudiando el mapa de todo el país que tenía extendido en una gran mesa, varios peones marcaban la posición de sus ejércitos, cuatro piezas de colores blanco, azul, verde y negro marcaban las posiciones de los tres guerreros dragones que estaban en el campo de batalla junto con el rey y capitán de sus ejércitos Hak cerca de la frontera con Sei.

-Aunque enviáramos ahora mismo refuerzos no llegarían a tiempo – declaró Yun -. Antes de que podamos contraatacar, gran parte de las aldeas que se encuentran en la frontera norte serán arrasadas.

-Tal vez si Jae-ha utilizara su poder podría llegar a tiempo de…

-Sí tal vez llegara a tiempo – intervino el genio interrumpiendo a la reina -. Pero aunque lo lograra, llegaría completamente agotado, y ¿qué podría hacer él solo contra todo un ejército? Y que lleve a alguien en su espalda tampoco es una opción, porque estaríamos en las mismas. Una sola persona no puede derrotar a todo un ejército.

-Sí es posible – intervino una voz a su lado, todos se quedaron en silencio. Ambos, Yona y Yun, se giraron para encarar al único guerrero dragón que se encontraba en el castillo y que se había mantenido extrañamente callado durante toda la reunión. La expresión del dragón amarillo era grave -. Su alteza tiene que enviar a Zeno. Zeno podrá encargarse de la situación sin problemas.

-Es demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti – le cortó Yun -. Además no podrías llegar a tiempo.

-Zeno podría hacerlo si utilizara sus poderes para llegar a la frontera – le contradijo el rubio, aún determinado -. Zeno ya lo ha hecho otras veces en el pasado. Zeno te puede garantizar que llegará a tiempo y resolverá la situación por su cuenta.

-Pero Zeno – comenzó Yona angustiada -. Yo no quiero que…

-A la señorita no le gusta que Zeno pelee o que resulte herido. Zeno lo sabe y respeta eso –la interrumpió el dragón amarrillo -. Pero ahora no ya otra opción. Tienes que mirar por el bien de tu pueblo, y a veces tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gusten. Zeno sabe que a la señorita tampoco la ha gustado que los demás tengan que ir al campo de batalla, pero has tenido que aceptarlo. Esto es lo mismo. Esto es algo que solo Zeno puede hacer, así que tenéis que dejarle que lo haga. Zeno es el escudo de los cuatro dragones, y aunque ha aceptado quedarse al margen hasta ahora, también quiere luchar. Por favor, alteza, permitidle a Zeno ayudar. Si no muchos inocentes resultarán heridos.

Yona se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos azules y determinados del dragón, un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que a ella no la quedó más remedio que suspirar pesadamente y ceder.

-Está bien Zeno. Dejaré esto en tus manos. Pero por favor, no resultes herido innecesariamente. Ten cuidado – le pidió Yona con expresión de preocupación y agarrando las manos del dragón.

-La señorita no tiene que preocuparse. Zeno estará bien pase lo que pase – aseguró este con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-En serio Zeno – le reprendió levemente ella -. No me gusta que ninguno de vosotros resultéis heridos, ni siquiera tú.

-Está bien. Está bien – accedió el rubio con una sonrisa brillante -. Entonces Zeno irá a prepararse rápidamente.

-Procura no llenarlo todo de sangre – le avisó Yun, aunque por su expresión se podía deducir que tampoco estaba conforme con la decisión que Yona había tomado, no le quedaba más remeció que resignarse.

-Zeno lo intentará – aseguró el rubio antes de desaparecer apresuradamente por la puerta, dando leves saltitos como si fuera a jugar en vez de al campo de batalla.

Todos en la sala parecieron conformes y aliviados por la decisión que se había tomado, y comenzaron a hablar de otros temas. Por su parte Yona y Yun seguían mirando hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido el rubio, preocupados.

-¿Crees que he hecho bien Yun? – le preguntó ella en un susurro.

-No lo sé, alteza. No lo sé – reconoció Yun -. Pero sin duda era la única opción que teníamos si queríamos evitar una masacre entre nuestra gente.

-¿Crees que los demás lo entenderán? – le preguntó ella, sabía que los demás, sobre todo el resto de los dragones, estaban en contra de que Zeno peleara.

-Seguro. Se cabrearán pero lo aceptarán – la aseguró él, sin atisbo de duda -. Además, aunque no nos guste la idea, Zeno ya es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si ha tomado esa determinación por sí mismo debemos respetarlo. Tampoco es bueno para él que le reprimamos tanto si quiere ayudar. Nos guste o no, no hay dudas de que él es el escudo de la profecía.

-Sí, lo sé – concordó Yona, aunque aún no podía llegar a estar del todo conforme.

Ella quería proteger a sus seres queridos. No quería dejarles marchar a sabiendas de que iban a un lugar peligroso del que podrían no volver. Suspiró pesadamente y rezó porque la paz llegara pronto al reino, para que sus amigos no tuvieran que resultar más lastimados.

 


End file.
